jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Caterpillar
The Golden Caterpillar is a minor character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a large but gentle golden caterpillar that inhabits Big Bug Valley within Never Land. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Golden Caterpillar first appeared in the episode "Big Bug Valley! ", Bones was reading his insect book to his pet spider Harry when Captain Hook overhears the legend of Golden Caterpillar and sets sail to Never Land. As Hook and his crew made their way to Big Bug Valley they run into Jake and crew Hook reluctantly allows Jake and crew to journey with them. But Cubby is scared to go with Jake and his crew into Big Bug Valley, so Jake calms him and encourages him to be brave when they find the legendary Golden Caterpillar. During the pirates travel through the valley, Cubby gets separated from the other pirates when he encounters the Golden Caterpillar. At first glance, the young pirate was terrified but he later learns that the massive insect meant him no harm and even enjoyed his company. The Golden Caterpillar assists Cubby in reuniting with the rest of his crew. Later the Golden Caterpillar accompanied by Jake and the others make his way to a tree, conceals himself within a golden chrysalis and emerging as a golden butterfly. Captain Hook wasn't impressed and was furious he'd went through the whole ordeal for no treasure, revealing his true colors to Jake and his crew. Bones tries to convene his captain witnessing the Golden Caterpillar metamorphosis was the true treasure. Hook refuses to believe this to be true and decides to capture the golden butterfly for himself equip with his butterfly net- hook. But the butterfly proved too swift for the greedy captain leaving Hook and his crew to sulk as it returns Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully back to Pirate Island. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Golden Caterpillar reappears in the episode " B-B-Big Bugs!", in his butterfly form aiding Jake and his crew as they fly from Big Bug Valley back to Pirate Island to escape from Captain Hook. Episode Appearances Trivia *The Golden Caterpillar is the first living creature with golden pigment in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series later followed by the Golden Crocodile. Gallery Cubby&Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg 7e7d93d54fc7c0816555488f7c9cea7be1b6ee2e.jpg|The Golden Caterpillar after his metamorphosis into a golden butterfly. groupshot- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!01.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!02.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!03.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!04.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!05.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!06.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!07.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!08.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!09.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!11.jpg Bones&Golden Caterpillar-NeverBugs01.jpg Bones&Golden Caterpillar-NeverBugs02.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!12.jpg Jake&Hook-Big Bug Valley!01.jpg Groupshot- Big Bug Valley!02.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!15.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!15.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!14.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!13.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!16.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!17.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!18.jpg Hook-Big Bug Valley!10.jpg Hook-Big Bug Valley!11.jpg Hook-Big Bug Valley!12.jpg Hook-Big Bug Valley!13.jpg Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!19.jpg Golden Butterfly-Big Bug Valley!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Big Bug Valley!13.jpg Golden Butterfly-Big Bug Valley!04.jpg Hook&Smee-Big Bug Valley!15.jpg Golden Butterfly-Big Bug Valley!03.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Silent characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Gold